Rätselhafte Fenna
Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Wolf 359, bei der Benjamin Sisko seine Frau verlor, lernt er Fenna kennen. Doch sie verschwindet immer wieder auf rätselhafte Weise. Zusammenfassung Jake Sisko kann auch nicht schlafen. Er hatte einen Albtraum davon, wie er durch die Korridore der Station läuft, nicht in der Lage seinen Vater zu finden. Sobald es ihm besser geht, geht er schlafen, fügt aber noch hinzu, dass er seine Mutter vermisst. Commander Sisko kann immer noch nicht schlafen. Er läuft über die leere Promenade, schaut aus dem Fenster und zählt Sterne. Eine mysteriöse Frau taucht hinter ihm auf und spricht mit ihm für eine Weile über Sterne. Sie stellt sich selbst als Fenna vor und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie Interesse an ihm. Sie reden eine Weile über die Station. Sie sagt nicht viel über sich, außer dass sie nicht lange bleiben kann. Als er ihr vorschlägt die Station zu zeigen, verschwindet sie. Am nächsten Morgen scheint Commander Sisko sich lebendiger als die Nacht zuvor zu fühlen und bestellt sich sogar ein anderes Getränk. Major Kira Nerys bemerkt das und ist überrascht. Lieutenant Jadzia Dax ruft ihn und bittet ihn Professor Gideon Seyetik zu treffen, ein Terraformer, der extrem egozentrisch, aber charmant ist. Er ist dort wegen Epsilon 119, er will diese tote Sonne neu entzünden. Dax erinnert ihn daran, dass es nur eine Theorie ist, aber er ignoriert sie. Bald, als Commander Sisko wieder aus dem Fenster sieht, erscheint Fenna wieder und fragt ob die Einladung immer noch steht. Er sagt sie wäre noch offen und führt sie rum. Sie bewundern die Aussicht auf die Station in einem der oberen Pylonen und es scheint so, als würde sie immer genau das richtige sagen. Er fragt sie nach ihr, aber sie kann nicht viel darüber sagen und läuft sofort weg. Als sie den Turbolift erreicht, ist sie verschwunden. Sisko kann Jakes Erzählung beim Abendessen nicht folgen, daraus schließt Jake, dass sein Vater verliebt ist. Er weist darauf hin, dass alle 3 Anzeichen laut Nog dafür da wären: Kein Apetit, Tagträume und die ganze Zeit lächeln. Als Jake nach ihr fragt, kann Sisko sie nicht richtig beschreiben. Danach geht Sisko zu Odo. Er bittet den Constable Fenna zu finden. Er versucht sie zu beschreiben, aber die Beschreibung ist sehr vage. Später nimmt Dax ihn zur Seite, sie will wissen was los ist. Sie hat die beiden auf der Promenade gesehen. Der Professer ist immer charmant und beschreibt den Prozess, der den Stern neu entzünden soll als Ergänzung zu seinen Projekten, seinen Kunstwerken und seine 9-bändige Autobiographie. Als das Abendessen aufgetragen wird, lernen sie seine Frau kennen, Nidell. Sie sieht genau aus wie Fenna. Während des Abendessens flüstert Sisko Dax zu, dass sie wohl nur so tut, als würde sie ihn nicht erkennen. Nach dem Essen fordert er sie auf mit ihr zu reden, aber sie gibt vor ihn nicht zu kennen. Sie behauptet Fenna auch nicht zu kennen, aber sie ist sehr abweisend. Als Sisko und Dax zur Station zurückkehren, informiert Odo ihn darüber, dass er Fenna nicht finden konnte und dass er alle Logs überprüft hat. Sisko sagt es hätte sich erledigt, er habe sie schon gefunden an Bord der Prometheus. Odo ist verwundert; er sagt niemand hat die Prometheus verlassen, außer dem Professor. Fenna erscheint am nächsten Tag nicht. Sisko ist verwundert. Quark bietet ihm an mit ihm zu reden, da er bemerkt, dass Sisko offensichtlich sitzen gelassen wurde, aber Sisko lehnt ab. Als er sein Quartier betritt, taucht sie plötzlich auf und umarmt ihn. Er fragt sie nach Nidell, doch sie hat auch noch nie von ihr gehört. Sie hat keine Zwillingsschwester und sie weiß gar nicht wo sie her kommt oder wer sie wirklich ist. Ihre einzige Antwort ist, dass sie dachte, sie hätte nach einem Ort gesucht, aber eigentlich hat sie nach Sisko gesucht. Nachdem er sie küsst, verschwindet sie vor seinen Augen. Nachdem Chief Miles O'Brien und Commander Dax den Warpantrieb rekonfiguriert haben, macht Sisko sich auf den Weg zum Schiff mit Seyetik's team – und Seyetiks Frau. Er glaubt die Antwort müsse da sein. Professor Seyetik redet über sich selbst auf den Weg dorthin, aber er spricht auch darüber, wie er Nidell kennenlernte. Sie ist die Tochter eines Würdenträgers and sie ist vernarrt in ihn seit sie sich trafen. Er ist der erste, der sie von ihrem Planeten mit nahm und er würde das gesamte Universum für sie aufgeben. Als die Prometheus an dem toten Stern ankommt, sieht Sisko plötzlich Fenna in ihrem Quartier. Umgehend ruft er Dax. Dax scannt sie und stellt fest, dass keine Materie vorhanden ist, nur reine Energie. Sie gehen alle zu Nidells Quartier, dort finden sie Seyetik außer sich wegen ihres Zustands. Sie will nicht aufwachen. Dax sagt sie hat einen Schock. Als Seyetik Fenna, weißt er genau was los ist. Fenna ist überrascht. Der Professor erklärt, dass Fenna eine Illusion ist, die durch Nidells bewusstlosen Verstand erzeugt wird. Nidell ist eine Telepathin und in Anlehung an Daxs Scans würde sie diesen Zustand nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden überleben. Sisko schickt Dax mit Fenna nach draußen und spricht mit Seyetik. All sein Charm verblasst und er erklärt, was los ist. Nidell weiß nicht, was passiert; sie ist bewusstlos und das passiert wenn ihre Spezies starke Gefühle empfindet. All seine Frauen, so sagt er, haben Probleme nach einer Weile mit ihm; sie hassen ihn am Ende genauso sehr, wie sie ihn am Anfang lieben. Nidell könnte ihn nie verlassen, weil ihre Spezies sich für das Leben binden. Sisko spricht mit Fenna und erklärt ihr die Situation. Sie kann es nicht glauben und will nicht sterben. Sisko verspricht ihr sich an sie zu erinnern und dass es nicht weiter als ein Traum wäre. Dax ruft von der Brücke und sagt, dass Seyetik ein Shuttle gestartet hat – mit ihm selbst an Bord. Sisko schafft es nicht ihn dazu zu überreden, dass er umkehrt, denn er will Nidell für immer befreien und hat seinen eigene Nachruf geschrieben. Sisko verspricht ihn abzusenden, in dem Moment entzündet sich der Stern und Fenna verschwindet. Nidell sagt Lebwohl und dankt Sisko. Sie sagt, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens vermutlich auf ihrer Heimatwelt bleiben wird und wünscht sich, sie könne sich an Fenna erinnern, aber sie kann nicht. Ganz leise geht sie fort. Hintergrundinformationen DIVERSE BEMERKUNGEN Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Salli Elise Richardson als Fenna und Nidell * Richard Kiley als Professor Gideon Seyetik * Mark Erickson als Piersall Verweise Raetselhafte Fenna en:Second Sight (episode) es:Second Sight nl:Second Sight